1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of snow vehicles. More particularly skiing vehicles designed for sporting or recreational purposes. The invention further relates to cycling and the ability to convert cycling vehicles into a vehicle suitable for use in snowy terrain.
2. Description of Related Art
Skiing typically entails a person wearing specific ski boots that attach to skis to enable a person to glide along the snow, using spokes to push or guide along the path. Cycling typically entails a person sitting on a seat and riding along on wheels usually on harder surfaces. The combination of skiing and cycling, or the adapting of a cycling vehicle into one that can be used on the snow, creates a hybrid activity and vehicle. This adapted vehicle allows a person to ride in a snowy terrain for recreation or sport. The hybrid snow vehicle is helpful for those less able to use traditional skiing equipment for example, disabled people. The spreading out of forces works to create a reduced impact on the knees and other joints thus making the ride more enjoyable for people with physical concerns. It also enables novice or children riders to learn and enjoy the snow when skiing or snowboarding since often these activities are found to be challenging at first.
There exists in the art the idea of converting a bicycle-type frame to a have skis such that a person is able to ride on the snow, in a similar form to that of a bicycle. The term skibobbing is known in the art to mean a winter sport that involves attaching a bicycle frame to skis instead of the wheels and a set of foot skis. When foot skis are used this defines skibobbing. This is distinct to ski bikes or snow bikes which involves cycling on snow. There does not seem to be a defined field where ski bobbing and snow biking are combined such that a wheel is incorporated into the vehicle. Snow vehicles of this hybrid type are able to reach very high speeds and are used for racing and recreational purposes, including downhill riding where all attachments can be skis, and cross-country riding where the back wheel and pedals, of the bicycle for example, remain on the hybrid adaption.
Currently, different types of snow vehicles exist in the field that enables a bicycle to be converted to a skiing vehicle. These vehicles have a front ski that can be steered and either one or two rear skis. The majority of these vehicles have one ski at the front and one ski at the back. This two-ski arrangement, which is like a direct conversion from a bicycle to a ski vehicle, lacks the stability provided by three skis models. In a three-ski model, a frame is adapted to have one ski in the front and two skis in the rear instead of only one ski in the rear. The problem with the three ski models currently is that the rear skis are not easily interchangeable, or have brakes which makes riding more difficult. There also exist in the art, cross-country snow vehicles that have a track for the rear wheel and are similarly designed to the three ski snow bicycles.
The snow vehicles are commonly constructed using an existing bicycle frame, where the front and rear wheels are replaced with skis. All are in a bicycle-style with 2 skis. This conversion from bicycle to snow vehicle is completed prior to taking a snow vehicle onto the snow.
There are 3 ski snow bikes or sleds that are made with a stiff or immovable rear axle. This inflexibility makes turning the vehicle difficult and in turn affects the ease of use and enjoyability of the rider when moving along on the snow.
Other inventions use springs attached in the rear to improve balance and to further provide a small range in flexibility in the ability of the rear skis to move up and down. Some snow vehicles incorporate a trapezoidal mechanism that allow for the rear skis to move individually up and down to allow for more efficient turning. Other inventions have incorporated 2 horizontal pivot bars to allow the skis to move up and down. However such inventions lack rear spring suspension. Such inventions also lack a wide range of adjustment options for the rear skis and have limited adjustment for seat height.
Inventions in the field often comprise rigid rear ski attachments that cause problems when moving along a varying surface. The rigidity prevents such skis from maintaining optimum contact with the surface of the snow when riding along. The reduced contact produces instability and more frequent accident and fall over incidences. It also discourages the rider from riding faster due to the feeling of instability.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a more stable ski vehicle with a front ski that makes turning more efficient. There is a further need to be able to easily convert a bicycle or other cycling equipment into a ski vehicle without large amounts of effort. Also there remains a need for ski vehicles being suitable for racing and also cross country skiing that are stable and reliable.